Swapped
by wentzi123
Summary: Harry and Draco swapped bodies...what will happen! R&R please!
1. Swapped

**Disclaimer: All the characters are J.K Rollings but the plot is mine!**

**A/N: This is my first story and it took me awhile to write so I hope you like it please review! **

_Chapter 1: One angry Malfoy_

"How could you do this to me?!" yelled Draco, "Well you were the one running" said Harry. "So…what happened exactly?" asked Draco looking to Harry for an explanation. "Well you were running after Hermione" said Harry. Draco then interrupted "And you were in the way so I smashed into you and then your stupid potion bottle broke and soaked us" "Then you and I swapped bodies" Harry continued. "Exactly. So it's all your fault! Harry looked guilty, "I'm sorry Malfoy" said Harry "Don't act nice, it doesn't look good on my face and would ruin my reputation! And it's so wimpy! Anyway I should probably be thanking you- not that I'm going to! This could be a chance of a lifetime!" said Draco grinning widely. And with that he ran off down the corridor.


	2. Really Ron?

_Chapter 2: Really Ron?_

First of all Draco (now in Harry's body) went up to Ron and kissed him. "Harry what you are doing?" said a very shocked Ron when Draco (Harry's Body) finally came up for a breath. "Well my sweetypie we both know how we feel" said Draco, making his voice go all mushy. "Well now that I know how you feel I guess do kind of love you" said Ron. "Ew" muttered Draco, but not loud enough for Ron to hear him. Raising his voice he said "Well….I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Draco, "Ok it's a date!" yelled Ron. After Draco had left Ron was left staring at the wall, "He's so hot" sighed Ron.

After leaving Ron Draco bumped into Dumbledore. Looking at the headmaster a brilliant idea popped into his head. "Um Dumbledore…I was wondering…could I give you a haircut please?" "Ok but be quick!" said Dumbledore. _Yes! This is going to be so much fun!_ Draco thought to himself.

**10 minutes later**

When Dumbledore looked in his mirror afterwards he raised his (dyed red) eyebrows. He now had a rainbow colored mullet and a lime green goatee. "Hmmmmm could be worse" he mused before walking off.

Seeing Hermione, Draco called out, "Hermione! Wait!" "What is it?" replied Hermione. "Well" said Draco, now down on his knees, ( and still in Harry's body, I might add) "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Well of course I will!" said Hermione. "Wonderful! Spectacular!" said Draco, he then got off his knees and promptly ran off to buy a suit for the wedding. After browsing for awhile he walked up to the front counter. "I will have that poo colour tux please" said Draco, "Of course Sir, lovely choice Sir" said the shop keeper. "That will be three gallons, two sickles and one nut please" he said. "Ok" said Draco rummaging in his pocket. "Here you go" said Draco, handing over the right amount of coins. "Thank-you come again!" trilled the shop keeper as Draco left the store, a bag swinging in one hand.


	3. What has Harry done?

_**DISCLAIMER: Once again these wonderful characters are all J.K'S **_

_**A/n well I hope you like it and please R/R **_

Chapter 3: What has Harry done??!

When Draco saw Harry in his body and what he now looked like he almost exploded. Harry had gone and changed Draco's beautiful silky locks into an afro! That wasn't the worst of it. He had also dyed it black with random silver love hearts all over it. And the clothes. There were disgusting! Draco's body was clothed in a pink colored g-string with the words 'I'm a girl!' printed on it. He wasn't wearing a top either. Harry was also handing out invitations with the writing splashed across the front that said:

WHAT: COME 2 MY AMAZING EASTER PARTY!

WHEN: FROM 7.00 PM TO WHENEVER YOU WANNA LEAVE!

CLOTHES: COME DRESSED UP AS YOU LIKE, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU IN G-STRING LIKE THE ONE I'M WEARING!

FOOD: AND PLEASE BRING A PLATTER OF THIS AND THAT!

WHERE: THE SLITHERIN DORMS!    

FRoM DrAcO MaLfOy!!

"Oh hello Potter why don't you come to my party tonight?" sneered Harry in Draco's body. "MALFOY I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" screeched Draco.

At 7pm Draco walked into his dorm but all he could see was guys wearing…g-strings! Gross! And girls wearing the same except also with tops on. There was worse to come. Oh My God!! There was Dumbledore on stage wearing….just a purple and green g-string! He couldn't watch it was too disgusting. Uh! Now some guy was doing a nudie run through the dorm! He could tell because there was a g-string on HIS BED! Gross! It was Nevil Long-bottom! _Now I know why he's called long-bottom. NOT a pretty sight_ thought Draco. "That's it I can't bear any more!" he yelled before running out the door.


End file.
